Dyschromentria
by Inquisitor-Ma'real
Summary: The Skywalker line had always been powerful in the force, and Breha Solo was no different. Stuck with powerful visions and resurfacing memories of a past life, she's left to navigate the politics of her own family and figure out how to fix the future. Drabble fic and Self-Insert
1. Chapter 1

She was a young woman, twenty three with the world in front of her. Just finished getting her degree, and was working on a fun project funded by a little no name company.

And then she died.

On August 4, 2016, Lily Monroe was walking down the sunny streets of Santa Monica with her newly dubbed husband. She laughed, she smiled, she looked up at the bright blue sky.

And was hit by a person more focused on their phone then staying on the road.

She lay there, taking her last gasping breaths as her husbands hand clutched hers with desperate words to stay with him.

She tried, tried to keep her eyes open and focusing on the light his beautiful green eyes.

She died.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia smiled at her focused daughter, curled in the corner of her office and a look of complete concentration on her face as she sketched away. A quick glance at the clock had her pushing away from her desk and stretching out her overworked hands with a happy sigh.

"Time for lunch kiddo"

An excited whoop and the unheard clatter of the sketchbook follow as she runs for the door, excited for finally being able to escape the room. An exasperated laugh leaves her, and she bends down to pick up the forgotten book, her breath catching at the sight she found.

Drawings, sketches of people and places in such beautiful detail that it looked like a photograph. It was what she found drawn in them that had her shaking, picking it up and frantically flipping through the pages. Scenes, things her daughter couldn't of known of the war.

One of a woman in intricate garb, hair and makeup showing her as a Naboo royal, of a man with blue, blue eyes that had her heart aching from the way he was looking at the woman. Darth Vader, symbols of a brand she did not know, reminiscent of the Empire.

Things she didn't understand, a boy in stormtrooper armor and a girl that looked on with a gaze of pure determination. The girl, the girl was everywhere. Laying in the dust of a desert, eyes closed in sleep. Of snow and the reflection of light shining in her eyes.

She stumbled to her desk, sketchbook remaining tightly in her hand as she hurriedly called the only person she knew could help.

"Luke I- You need to get here. Breha- Luke I'm scared."

She didn't remember much of the time before. Tiny wisps of faces that she could no longer put names to, and names she couldn't put faces to. She remembered her art though, sitting at the window and just putting her mind down on the paper.

That's really the only thing that got her through the transition of the now, this life, the new one that she lived in.

Even if the first tools she got were this world's version of crayons and the back of her mother's forgotten paperwork. Her father and brother seemed seemed to find it amusing, and if what she assumed was the laughing of the yeti that was her father's large furry shadow, then he did to. Though her mother's unamused look always managed to get them to shut their mouths real quick.

Of course this was also the time in her life she began to see things in her dreams. Of a forbidden love and the path it lead down.

Of a young man's battles and of her mother and father taking a front seat in the rebellion that was their galaxy. She saw other things, faces, events that she knew would one day happen.

It always lead back to the girl though, the one who held the same loneliness that she felt. Of dark nights and too bright days.

She had mom though, and daddy, and a big brother who understood, even when he was taken away to Uncle Luke.

Of course she also had Chewie, the yedi man was just as much as an anchor as the rest.

But the warmth? Well that's what kept her sane, the glowing thing that curled around her and acted with a mind of its own.

She was curled up in her covers when she felt him, a whirlwind on a tranquil pond. Rolling out of bed, she ran down the dimly lit hallway toward her mother's office. She didn't slow down at the sound of whispering, throwing the door to her mother's office open and throwing herself at her uncle.

"Uncle Luke!" She laughs, hugging the robed man around the waist.

"Breha" He answers, a smile in his voice as he swoops down and picks her up, easing himself back into one of the pure white chairs that litter her mother's office.

"And what are you doing out of bed young one?" He hums, ruffling her already terrible bedhead with a smile.

"Well, you called me here." she sighs, feeling the tiredness sink into her from the heat that constantly buzzed around her. It was happy, it always was when Uncle Luke was around.

She didn't notice the look that passed between her uncle and her mother, or when her uncle brought out her book in front of them.

"Can you tell me what this is?" his inquisitive tone catching her attention.

"My book!" Breha cheers, snatching it from her uncle's hand and immediately checking it for any damage. "I thought I lost it." She smiles up at him.

"You left it in my office the other day." Her mother says, smile shaky.

"Oh."

"Your art is amazing from what your mother showed me, I'm just curious about some of the drawings that are in here." He says, gesturing towards the book in her hand.

"May I?" He asks.

She nods, carefully handing it back with a bit of trepidation. Luke smiles at her, flipping through the pages carefully before stopping on the one that made his heart ache.

Her eyes scanned over it, a frown on her face. She remembered this dream, the happiness that that was in the air around the two, the man with the blue eyes staring with absolute devotion at the beautiful brown haired woman in front of him. A gloved hand rested on a slightly rounded stomach and he was looking at her with a smile she had only ever seen between her paren- no, you knew that look, the same one you gave to Gabri-nt's.

Luke, having sensed the sudden jarring turmoil that disappeared as soon as it appeared, and glanced at Leia.

"That's the man who was trapped in the dark." she hums, little hand running over his face.

"And his wife, he loved her more than anything."

"And where..where did you see this?"

"I dreamed about it."

"Will you tell me about the dreams?"


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't remember the first time she had one of her ' dreams'.

What she did remember was the gasping feeling of terror it left her in, how her hands shook as they clutched at the blanket and how her throat felt scratchy from the screams.

No one was home then, her father and Chewie off doing some mission, and her mother working late to finish one thing or another in the Rebel base.

Ben was in the apartment, woken up by the scream and the panicked feeling he could feel come from her room. He came in, and held her hand and whispered soothing words until she fell back asleep.

And then Ben started showing signs of something more.

He was gone not long after, holding Uncle Luke's hand instead of hers as he was taken away.

Everything changed.

Mother became more busy, and daddy never came home.

She was left to gasp awake by herself as her sleeping dreams became waking dreams and the little voice in her head grew louder until it overtook her voice and became her own.

With it the dreams became easier, the soothing whisper of 'It's ok, I'm here and you're not alone. Breathe. Breathe.' It helped her get the images out of her head, to focus on the happier ones and turned what was once the shaky hand of a child's crayon into a remembered artists fingers.

It let her face her fears of the blackened edge of her nightmares and give into a peaceful acceptance of what she saw. She let go, and the warmth purred in contentment, wrapping around her like the sun's heat.

Notes:

So if anyone wants faster updates or just wants to check out my account over on Archive Of Our Own my name is Wolvesnight.


End file.
